Out of the Blue
by Yellow Galex
Summary: Open parking lots are great places for two people to meet.
1. Blue

End of the shift! For Kotori, this means freedom. Not that she hates her work as a bartender, but today she's feeling more tired than ever. And so, without hesitations, she quickly changes to her casual clothes and walks out of the bar to start her journey home. Her favorite yellow pillow and fluffy bed are waiting for her.

Her usual route home involves her passing through an open parking lot a few blocks away from where she works. There aren't a lot of cars parked in it at the time she usually walks by, but tonight there's this black SUV that catches her attention. Kotori is quite sure that she saw a person leaning on to it. Or sleeping _on_ it? While standing. And leaning on the door of the car.

That's weird.

Kotori decides to approach the said person after much thought. Surely this isn't some carjacker or robber trying to get his way inside the SUV, right? The person isn't moving at all. And this person has long hair, so she's assuming that it must be a woman.

As she walked over to the said vehicle, Kotori can now see more clearly that the person has long, blue hair. And based on the physique of this person, she's certain that it is indeed a woman, although a bit ripped for a normal girl with how the black polo shirt is fitting on her arms and shoulders.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Kotori asks.

The woman doesn't respond. Kotori raises an eyebrow and wonders if the woman is drunk. Who in the right mind would try to sleep while standing _and_ leaning on the car door when you can just sleep more comfortably inside the car or go to a cheap hotel nearby?

Suddenly, the woman in question drops to the floor and groans. Her face is now a bit exposed to Kotori, albeit the messy blue locks spreading all over her face and on the floor. Kotori squeaks at the sudden movement, but rushes over to the woman to help nonetheless.

"Miss, are you alright?" Kotori asks again. She tries as hard as she could to lift the woman by the shoulders. Kotori confirms her suspicion of the girl being well-built because of how hard her arms were when she grabbed them. It feels nice, but there is no time to be in awe of it right now. Kotori lifts the woman up in one struggling pull, resting her back on the car's door so she can face Kotori.

No words are coming out of the blue-haired girl aside from inaudible whimpers. This time around while Kotori is catching her breath, the woman opens her eyes groggily. Her head is falling over from side to side, a clear indicator the she is indeed drunk.

Kotori notices that the other is already 'awake', so she asks again. "Are you okay, Miss? Is this your car?" she points on the black SUV as she wore concern in both her eyes and voice. Kotori also notes that the woman doesn't look half as bad in the face department despite the drunken state.

"Aauugghhhh..." the girl groans. She's now trying hard to keep her eyes open to look directly at Kotori who's in front of her by a few inches. Finally, she nods at the question.

A relieved smile crosses Kotori's lips. "I'm guessing that you drank more than you can today. Do you have your keys? I'll open the door for you."

The woman tries to put her right hand in to her pocket but as she moved, she started slipping off her back again. Kotori immediately catches the falling blur of blue and grunts as she caught the girl's weight. Thankfully, Kotori is used to dealing with drunken people because of her work as a bartender. She just continuously thinks that maybe this person had too much fun or is trying to forget something, much like most of the customers they get at the bar. Or, maybe she just doesn't know how to handle alcohol, is all.

"You're so kind..." the girl finally speaks. She's looking at Kotori while she continues to fish the car keys from her pants' pocket. Their faces are still just a few inches away from each other. "At least you care for me..."

Kotori doesn't say anything. She gives one glance at the woman's face and notes that her amber eyes looked too puffy for someone who's plainly drunk. This girl, whom Kotori decides to call 'Blue' because of her flowing blue hair (obviously), must have been crying.

At long last, _Blue_ finally has her car keys. She hands it over to Kotori who is still trying to keep them both standing as she carried her by the shoulder. One of Kotori's arms is also wrapped tightly around the woman's waist, but neither of them have the chance to mind whatever closeness they have at this moment despite both of them being total strangers to each other.

"There, the door's open," Kotori chirps with so much relief. She pushes _Blue_ gently to the driver's seat, helps her in the struggle to climb up and position herself completely inside the car. To be honest, this is the first time Kotori helped a drunken person get into their car in her experience of working in the pub, not even when she was still a part-timer in there during college. She considers this as a very big achievement for her.

 _Blue_ is still staring at Kotori with half-lidded eyes, her face donning a blank expression. Kotori catches the gaze as she straightened her back, and what happens next is definitely not what Kotori is expecting.

The woman kisses Kotori on the lips.

It's sloppy and desperate, but a kiss regardless. Kotori's eyes go wide at the sudden contact, and when her mind finally realizes what's going on, she breaks off from the kiss and slaps _Blue_ really hard on the face. The slap is so solid that it probably echoed throughout the entire parking lot. Good thing nobody else is there.

Kotori remains standing, her right hand covering her mouth and eyes still bulging as she glared at the other girl. She turns on her heels quickly and left without a word, not noticing that _Blue_ began having tears on her eyes as she desperately pulled herself back on the car seat.

.

.

.

"… And that's what happened last night."

Honoka stifles a laugh. She wants to laugh so hard but they are inside a coffee shop with a solemn mood right now so she tries her best not to burst out.

"So she kissed you, then you slapped her. You're mean, Kotori-chan."

Kotori squeaks. "How am I the mean one? I don't even know her and she kissed me!" she pouts at her best friend, too appalled at the accusation. She was the one who helped that drunk who took advantage of her and yet she's the mean girl? Ridiculous.

"Hey, I'm kidding! I know this 'Blue' shouldn't have kissed you," Honoka waves her hand at Kotori. "But, you also mentioned that she's good-looking, right? _Handsome_ , was it?"

"Well... Yeah..." Kotori's eyes rolls to the corners. She blushes at the thought of the blue-haired woman's face again and how those amber eyes looked like a cute puppy asking for her attention. Yes, that drunk is good-looking, but Kotori is still mad at the kiss.

Or is she?

Kotori picks up her cup of coffee on the table and decides to let her eyes wander inside the café. People watching is always a good past time for her, and Honoka is now busy texting Tsubasa so there's nothing really left for her to do. Kotori doesn't mind, though. She's really happy for Honoka and she still needs the time to breathe in everything anyway.

Just as Kotori landed her eyes on the cue at the counter, a familiar shade of blue catches her eyes. Long hair, fit polo shirt (it's dark blue now) and pants that totally screams ripped from shoulders to legs. The only difference is the stature. It's not one of a drunk's. It's rather collected and, well, striking.

Kotori's jaw drops. Her breathing suddenly goes rapid and her mind is going wild. Is that the woman from last night? _Blue?_ What if she is? Will she approach her and tell her off about that kiss? Will she slap her again on the other cheek to even her face out?

 _Do I ignore her and pretend I never saw her again?_

* * *

A/N: This wasn't supposed to be a multi-chap story but it reeeaaally got longer than expected.

Convenient coincidences are so great and cliché it kills me with passion. KotoUmi is love!


	2. Lovebird

It's not that she hates Nozomi and Eli's company. They're always fun to be with, yes, but at situations like this where she gets forced to being on the hot seat and they're all tipsy already, Umi somehow regrets ever inviting her two seniors for a drink.

"Seriously, Umi. Four years of college and you never even snatched a girlfriend? How lame is your gay ass, really?" Eli teases. She's a happy drunk that loses the clever and cool demeanor she normally has when influenced by too much alcohol, so the teasing comes naturally especially to her dear friend Umi.

"Elichi, don't be so insensitive," Nozomi puts a hand on Eli's shoulder, trying to keep a straight face. "We should feel bad that Umi here might probably never get laid at this point."

Yep, Umi definitely regrets this.

"Well excuse me if I don't engage in improper activities like the two of you!" Even when drunk, Umi still retains her polite and articulate way of speaking. Her tone does change a bit, though. "And please stop being all over each other already!"

"That's because we're married, duh?"

Nozomi almost spits the beer she's drinking. "My, my, Elichi. You haven't even proposed to me and here you are saying that we're married already? I'm not sure what to feel about this~"

Eli turns to Nozomi and closes the gap between their faces within mere inches. She grabs Nozomi's right hand and puts on her most charming smile paired with sparkling blue eyes. "Then, baby, I'm proposing to you now," Eli declares in a deep, sultry voice. "Will you marry me?"

"Can the two of you please stop? I'm trying to mourn my singlehood here," Umi interrupts in annoyance as she gulped the remainder of her beer. She's pretty much used to Nozomi and Eli flirting like there's no tomorrow even when she's right in front of them, but this night is supposed to be the celebration of her graduation from college. Well, it turned into a funeral of her singlehood but either way, it's supposed to be about her.

"I'll get back to you on that, _baby_ ~" Nozomi says with a wink to Eli. "So, Umi-chan. You do admit that your singlehood is something to mourn about?"

Umi is 23 years old. Young, happy and single. _Still_ single, to be precise. But is there something wrong with that? She's contented and happy with being free, being able to do whatever she wanted without the responsibilities of a commitment to another person. She admits that she's not interested in boys, and maybe she did have a crush or two on some of her classmates in their all-girls high school, but being together with someone romantically? It's not part of Umi's priorities. Her studies always comes in first, plus she also has her family's dojo and archery meets from time to time. That's really enough for Umi to keep herself busy.

"No…?" Umi replies.

That could have sounded way more convincing if her voice didn't waver, giving away what she really feels about the topic. Yes, she's happy being single; but of course Umi still feels lonely at times, especially with how she's surrounded by couples when she started going to college. It also doesn't help that the closest friends she made in the university, Nozomi and Eli, are totally in love and crazy about each other. It makes her feel the pressure more and more, thus letting her entertain the idea that maybe there _is_ something wrong with being single-since-birth at her age.

All these thoughts spill out like a raging waterfall when she's intoxicated. And as what Nozomi always tells her, a person becomes more honest when he's drunk. That holds true for Umi, unfortunately.

"… Fine! Yes! Yes I am lonely, nobody cares for me, I want to bury myself right now for being single all my life and I will drag the two of you with me if you don't stop flirting with each other this instant!" Umi finally cries, all her desperation already showing on her face. "Just throw me out somewhere! I'll never find someone for me in all eternity!"

She drops her head to the table and sobs. Ugly, frustrated sobs. Umi have never cried about her _situation_ before but she really doesn't care right now. Later on, she'll just blame the alcohol for this unbecoming state that she's in.

"There, there, Miss Forever Alone," Eli pats Umi on the head with a gentle smile. She honestly wants to laugh at how her favorite junior is crying right now (Umi looks funny) but deep inside, she really does feel bad for the girl. "I'll get more drinks for us. Just stay there and cry your heart out."

Eli gives a soft look to Nozomi first before going to the bar. Nozomi takes this as the cue to comfort Umi with her renowned motherly approach. The purple-haired girl leans over a bit closer to Umi, who is sitting right across her, and starts telling her about how finding a partner will just come at the right time. She includes some words about how she admires the younger girl for being able to keep herself in check despite not having someone to depend on, and a little something about how Umi is lucky to at least be attractive from head to toe, just like her blonde girlfriend of course.

"Being single at your age is not really all bad, Umi-chan. Just look at Nicochi, she's older than you but she's also single _and_ happy with her career, right?" Nozomi adds as she rested her back on her chair. "But, I'm also curious. Were you able to kiss someone already?"

Umi shoots her head up from the table and gapes at Nozomi in shock. "K-K-Kiss? As in… Kiss on the-"

"Lips." Eli continues for Umi, returning back to her seat beside Nozomi after placing a new bucket of beer on their table. "Have you ever kissed anyone on the lips, Umi- _chuan_?"

Umi turns silent and blushes harder as if her face isn't red already from all that drinking. She grabs another bottle of beer and chugs all the liquid at once. Topics of being single, Umi can handle. But when it comes to intimacy such as kissing and the like, drunk or not Umi will still get embarrassed about it.

"Okaaayy that would be a no." Eli laughs and takes a bottle for herself as well.

They stay in the pub a couple of hours more with Nozomi and Eli trying to comfort and laugh their way around Umi who is still drunkenly sobbing about her singlehood. A few more bottles of beer happens and Umi is already half-dead drunk. Nozomi and Eli are, too, but they're way better than Umi when it comes to drinking (they're not her seniors for nothing!). Umi is never good in handling alcohol but honestly, she doesn't give a damn about it anymore. It's her graduation celebration _and_ singlehood funeral. Umi can choose to be totally drunk at the very least.

After finally getting out of the pub, the three of them walk to the open parking lot nearby to fetch their cars. Eli carries Umi on her side, having one of the blue-haired girl's arms hanging on her shoulder because the archer lost the ability to walk on her own already. This is only the second time they saw Umi as drunk as this, though. The first time was when Umi's pet rabbit died two years ago because of age. It didn't go very well.

Once they reach Umi's black SUV, Nozomi tries to reason out with Umi about driving. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I don't think you can drive like this Umi-chan," she says with motherly concern.

"Naahhh I'm fine… You go- Go with Eli. I don't want to disturb you two… having car sex or whateverrr," Umi plops herself on her car's door, forehead sticking on the glass window. She also waves her arm frantically at Nozomi as if telling them to just beat it.

"Wow, Umi you actually said the word _sex_! You should get drunk more often!" Eli laughs again hysterically. She gets pinched by Nozomi on her arm for that.

"You know us well, Umi-chan~ But are you really sure you don't want us to drive you to your pad? Or maybe just let us help to get you inside your car?"

Umi shakes her head violently. "You already said it! You're going to do your _thang_ in your car! I'm, I'm fine Nozomi. Just... I need my car first thing tomorrow," she hics. "I need to fetch Rin in the uni..."

"Come on baby, Umi doesn't need us anymore. She's a big girl now," Eli tugs on Nozomi's arm and turns to Umi. "Hey Umi don't kiss anyone who comes your way, you might disappoint them with your inexperience!"

"Oh shut up Elichika!" Umi shouts.

"Alright, that's enough from you two. I guess just call us if you need anything, okay, Umi-chan? We'll go ahead now~" Nozomi grabs Eli playfully by the ear and scolds the blonde about being too mean on Umi as they walk to their car. Well, it's Eli's car, but then they are 'married', so.

Umi remains leaning on the door of her car and does nothing after the couple left. She's too drunk to function and she knows that she can't even drive to the nearest hotel in her current state. Maybe she should've just taken that ride with Nozomi and Eli. She would've been just sleeping in case the two start any of their activities anyway.

 _Why didn't I think of that. Stupid Umi._

Minutes (or hours, Umi doesn't know) pass and she's still standing there in the open parking lot with her head spinning way too much. The sleepiness is coming to her real bad and she's probably only half-awake now to even notice anything around her. She also prays that no crooks will try to do anything funny to her. All her kendo and martial arts skills will be of no use right now.

Umi begins to think that she's imagining things when she hears someone talking to her. It's seems like a girl's voice, but she's really not sure.

She regains a bit of her consciousness when she falls to the floor and she sees a girl with long, light brown hair. Or is it grey? But even with her blurred vision she can still tell that the girl is cute, almost reminding her of the colorful lovebirds that her family used to have in their house. Umi suddenly feels as if she is trying to mumble something, but she can't tell if she just made the sounds inside her head or if she just grunted or said something about kindness and whatnot. What she's aware of now, though, is how she's staring at the cute _lovebird_ that's carrying her with great care. It feels very warm.

Miraculously, Umi finds herself inside her car, already sitting on the driver's seat. She turns her head to see if the _lovebird_ is still there and to her delight, the _lovebird_ is indeed standing just near her. In some weird rush of urges probably heightened by alcohol, and with the really cute girl in front of her right now, seeing those pretty eyes that stared with so much care for her and those inviting… lips…

Umi suddenly pulls the girl's arm.

And she kisses her.

The next thing Umi knows is her left cheek feels swollen and she's getting tears in her eyes because of the pain on her face.

* * *

It's already 10 AM when Umi wakes up inside her car. Her eyes are swollen and her head still feels heavy. But Umi has no time to think anymore about what happened to her. She's already late in picking up her cousin Rin in the university on the neighboring city.

After Umi finished freshening up in her apartment, she quickly grabs her car keys from the dining table and rushes out. She makes sure to text Rin about the reason for her tardiness before finally taking off, worried that her younger cousin might be waiting too long already in their meeting place at this time.

But upon receiving a positive reply from Rin (something about no need to rush because Rin is still with these Maki and Hanayo girls in her dorm room doing _stuff_ ), Umi decides to grab a quick bite and some coffee first on the next café that she sees while driving. Her stomach is screaming for breakfast already.

* * *

A/N: Drunk EliUmi means riot.


	3. The Right Time

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka calls, but Kotori remains staring at something with her mouth open. She follows her chirpy friend's line of sight but she doesn't see anything weird. "What are you looking at, Kotori-chan?"

"Ho- Honoka-chan..." Kotori lifts her hand and points at the counter. "I think... That's the woman from yesterday..." she says in horror.

Honoka tilts her head over to where Kotori is pointing and sees the same blue-haired figure that her friend is looking at. Realization dawns on Honoka at last and she slams her hands on the table. The cups and plates shake at the action but nothing is damaged, thankfully.

"Wooooaahhh! What a _convenient_ coincidence!"

"Honoka-chan what do I do?" Kotori asks, almost sounding like a plea for help. Honoka looks back at Kotori and puts a closed fist on her chin to motion that she's thinking. Hopefully it's not one of those crazy ideas that Honoka comes up with all the time.

"I'll drag her here!" Honoka declares with a determined look on her face. She stands up even before Kotori is able to stop her and rushes over to her target, who right now is standing at the claim area waiting for her order.

 _'_ All the time' is the clue. That Honoka.

 _Okay, Kotori Minami what do you do now. Your crazy best friend Honoka is now dragging the drunken person over to your table and you still don't know what to do! Breathe, Kotori. Breathe deeply and maintain your poise. Yeah! There is no need to cause a scene, you can do this!_

Honoka finally returns with Umi hooked to her arm, the latter trying to balance her tray of coffee and banana bread using only one hand. Umi appears really disturbed as she looks at both the bubbly ginger and Kotori. _It seems like she doesn't remember anything_ , Kotori thinks.

"May I please know what's going on here?" Umi finally asks with a calm tone, although the annoyance is still hinting itself somewhere.

"Well, this here is my friend Kotori-chan and you met her last night at the parking lot near the bistro. Do you remember?" Honoka answers.

Umi suddenly freezes, but her face shows that she's trying to contemplate on what Honoka just said. She shares eye contact with Kotori who by now is juggling panic and hope. Hope — that she can be remembered by this woman who stole her first ki-

"You're the girl who helped me last night!" Umi exclaims, a look of horror replacing the cool expression on her face from just a few moments ago. She starts to tremble really bad, also breathing erratically like how Kotori did earlier. Umi can't be wrong in this. She can remember that long hair that seems so soft and that _lovebird_ look that she likes.

"Bingo!" Honoka shouts excitedly. "Since you remember each other now, I'll be leaving you two. See you later, Kotori-chan! And nice meeting you, blue-haired drunk person!"

Leave it to Honoka to have great timing on escapes. This means Kotori and Umi are left gaping at each other like fishes out of the water. And with flaming blushes, too.

"W-Would you like to sit?" Kotori offers. She isn't sure why but she's not really feeling angry right now unlike earlier during her story-telling time with Honoka. There's something about the other girl's presence that calms her down and makes her forget everything else... which is a really foreign feeling to Kotori.

"I- Thanks."

They sit together quietly for long, painful minutes. The only things they ever do are sip coffee from their respective cups and the occasional bites on their food. Otherwise, they look around where they won't make eye contact and pretend that they're thinking of something while staring at a distance.

Simply put, the air is too awkward for anything friendly to happen.

Kotori finally decides to break the silence. "So… How are you feeling now?"

"I-I'm quite well now, thank you for asking," Umi looks at Kotori shyly.

"Ah... That's good..."

Umi returns to drinking her coffee but it isn't all the same with Kotori. Her questioning eyes remain on Umi as she dwells on her thoughts.

 _She must've been really drunk last night and didn't know what she was doing. But... do I ask her about_ that?

"I-I think I did something last night...?" Umi starts this time, breaking Kotori from her musings. Umi tries hard not to be very obvious with her fidgets and stutters. "But I don't remember everything clearly... So..."

But Kotori sees through Umi's shaking voice. _Does she remember?_

"I didn't happen to say or do anything weird last night, did I?"

 _Of course she doesn't remember._

"Last night?" Kotori smiles nervously. "Well..."

Umi gulps. The way the girl in front of her is forcing a smile right now doesn't seem very good, her intuition says. Umi is someone with a sharp memory but alcohol never fails to shut that skill down for her. And there's this unsettling feeling that's been lurking on her system that makes her think that _something_ may have happened last night. And if there is, she's hoping that it's nothing really embarrassing.

"... You fell to the floor so I just helped you to your car," Kotori shares, a furious blush now crawling on her cheeks. Umi is about to heave a sigh of relief but it gets cut short. "A-And then you kissed me."

Ah, so it's nothing really embarrassing.

It's just absolutely horrifying for Umi.

"K-K-Kiss?" Umi repeats, her eyes opening too wide and her mouth forgetting how to close itself. Kotori just shuts her eyes tightly and nods in response.

For a moment, it seems like time stopped for Umi. Or is it her breathing? Maybe she's also hearing her life crumbling into tiny worthless pieces, but it's not going to make any difference now that the damage is done. She already did something very improper for her standards.

"I'M SORRY!"

By now almost half of the people in the coffee shop are looking at them. Umi is bowing so deeply (and crying?) while Kotori has her jaw dropped to the floor again. At least the attention on them is not because of another slap on Umi's face.

"H-Hey, please straighten up, it's okay..." Kotori whispers. _Wait, so the kiss is okay?_

"No! What I did was very indecent! I'm really really sorry I didn't know what I was doing! I'm so sorry!" Umi rambles, her voice almost breaking already.

 _Oh no! I made her upset! She does look cute like this... Wait, no! What should I do?_

"I- Um- It's really okay, I'm not mad or anything..."

Umi raises her head slowly but does not break her bowing stance. "Really? You're not mad?" she asks. "It was… It was an improper thing for me to do and I was really-"

"No, really, it's fine," Kotori interrupts with a sweet smile, waving both her hands in front of her. She's hoping to let the girl see that she means it. She really does.

Fortunately, Umi takes the clue from Kotori and sits back down, but her regretful look is still on her face. She lowers her head and stares at her coffee on the table, still too embarrassed to look at Kotori in the eye.

"E-Even so, I still apologize for my actions. I shouldn't have done... _that_. It was very disrespectful of me."

Kotori grabs this chance to observe the woman opposite to her. The girl really is good-looking, even more now that she's not drunk, with those expressive amber eyes and blue hair that shine naturally. She also has this chiseled frame that stands out even if she's _still_ wearing clothes, not exaggeratedly muscular but agreeably looks strong enough and, you know, very sexy, which is a big plus. The way she speaks with her cool voice is so polite yet charming and it makes her so _ha_ _ndsome_ altogether. She gets embarrassed easily it seems, but she still looks really cute like that.

This makes Kotori's heart get an unfamiliar thump, a closed smile drawing out on her face. But Kotori immediately hides it when Umi finally looks up at her.

"To be honest, I was hoping that we'll never cross paths again. Because I really am embarrassed! A-And with what you just said..." Umi explains nervously, a tinge of pink never leaving her cheeks.. "But- But I do think it's better that I met you again. So I can apologize properly while I'm sober."

 _Ah, she's really adorable like a puppy this way_. "Well, I could say the same. I was also pretty mad before I saw you again today," Kotori replies.

"So you were really mad? I knew it! Stupid Umi..."

Kotori tilts her head to the side. "Umi?"

"Ah- That's me. My name is Umi."

 _Oh. Umi_. Kotori sighs at the thought. Now she's relieved that she can stop thinking that her name is _Blue_. It's getting weird in her head already.

"I just remembered. We haven't really introduced ourselves to each other properly," Kotori chuckles and extends her hand over to Umi with a bright smile. "My name is Kotori Minami. But you can just call me Kotori. I don't mind."

 _Kotori? So she's really a bird?_ "Umi Sonoda." she answers back as she shakes Kotori's hand. Umi notes on the back of her mind that the hand is soft.

"Um, I also need to apologize, I kind of slapped you yesterday..."

Umi puts her hand to her left cheek. _So that's why._ "N-No, it's okay. I would have done the same thing. And I guess I deserve it?"

The two of them smile shyly at each other's eyes, soft giggles coming from both as they feel warmer now that the tension between them is slowly dissipating. A start of a good friendship despite everything that happened, maybe?

"So, um… Kotori? About last night, if you don't mind me asking."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"That- That _thing_ that happened. That wasn't your… Your first… k-kiss, was it?" Umi inquires, almost whispering the word kiss in the sentence.

 _Oh my God what do I tell her._ "Oh? Well…" Kotori smiles forcibly again. She's now cursing herself inwardly for not being able to assume that this question will come up. Would she have asked this to Umi? Why would Umi even ask this? Kotori's mind is just racing with questions right now.

On the other hand, Umi is also wearing an anxious face. From the way Kotori looks, Umi now realizes that she probably asked the wrong question. Is it not normal? Is it wrong to know if there's anything else that she needs to apologize for? What would Eli and Nozomi do at this situation? _Why must you always be so awkward Umi Sonoda, why?_ , she scolds herself.

Kotori decides to just come out clean with the truth. "Yes, it was my first."

Oh no. This is bad news. Bad, bad news! Umi starts to breathe really fast again upon hearing Kotori's answer. She wants to die. Like, right now.

 _I stole an innocent girl's first kiss! This is absolutely abysmal! How would you repent for this sin, Umi?!_

"W-Was it the same for you?"

Umi would have answered 'yes' to Kotori's comeback question right away but she's too busy leveling her breathing. She still can't wrap her mind around the fact that she's done something so impure because of being too drunk about her darn _situation_. Sure, she's had a lot of embarrassing moments before this one no thanks to her true friends Nozomi and Eli. But this one is different. It's a _first kiss_ we're talking about. Umi stole Kotori's first kiss, and it isn't even a proper kiss for crying out loud! And that is not how Umi imagined her first kiss happening!

Wait.

"That was my first kiss." Umi says plainly with a straight face. It doesn't get too plain when she repeats it, though. "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" she shouts horribly.

The people in the coffee shop have their eyes on Kotori and Umi again. They even have weird looks this time given that Umi just shouted something not exactly meant to be exclaimed in public.

"U-Umi? Please don't shout, people are looking at us…"

The blue-haired female is now beginning to have tears in her eyes again. What could be more embarrassing than this? This goes way up Umi's top 100 embarrassing moments in the 23 years of her existence. It's right there, sitting royally on the number one spot. Umi puts both her hands on her face, hoping to just disappear or be taken alive by Hades to the underworld any minute now.

"Umi? Are you okay?" Kotori worriedly asks, really bothered by how Umi is trembling so madly. It troubles her that the girl might just lose consciousness and drop to the floor again like last night. "If it's about my first kiss, just forget about it. It's not really a big deal anymore…"

Two strong hands slam down harshly on the table. Still no cups and plates broken this time around. "Not a big deal? _I_ took _your_ first kiss! It _should be_ a big deal!" Umi shrieks exasperatedly. "You don't even know me at the time and I did- I just. This is so embarrassing!"

Umi's head drops on the table (she likes doing this lately). Good thing she placed her cup of coffee just a little further to the left of the table or else her forehead would've hit it on the spot.

"That was my first kiss, too..." Umi weeps, her voice muffled a bit from talking too near to the table. "But no! Forget about mine. For someone as cute and kind as you, however... That's just unacceptable."

Kotori flushes red some more. _Cute and kind? Did she just compliment me?_

"I-It's really okay with me, Umi. I mean, yes I was mad at first but it's already done. And we know each other now, right? So let's just forget about it?" Kotori tries to smile confidently.

Well, there is a point. They finally have their proper introductions to each other and there is now an understanding that Umi is just too drunk to think straight yesterday. It's not like Umi is really a perv who likes to kiss girls that come up to her. Right?

And Kotori admits to herself that she's already taken a liking on Umi. All the anger and irritation she has from yesterday just instantly disappeared after _Blue_ 's convenient re-appearance in front of her today. That must mean something good. And how can she even stay angry, just look at those defeated puppy dog eyes. Who would be mad over that, honestly.

 _Screw my first kiss. We'll get that replaced with more soon._

With this, Umi lifts her head up and looks at Kotori guiltily. How is Kotori so kind to a mess like her? Umi now begins thinking of how she can make it up to the girl who really reminds her of those cute lovebirds she loved looking at when she was younger. She could at least repay the kindness properly after all the hideous things that she's done.

"If you really insist, then. At least let me do something for you as an apology? Maybe, um…" _Think, Umi. Think fast!_

"A lunch out after this would be nice," Kotori quickly suggests.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, let's have lunch on somewhere you like. So we can also get to know more about each other?"

Umi stares. Is she being asked out on a...?

"Since we both got our first kisses and all, a date wouldn't hurt, right?"

So it _is_ a date. As to why Kotori said that it's a date, she has no idea. Okay, so she has a crush on Umi now. But Kotori just feels like she really wants to get to know more about this girl whose hair is like the blue sea. She still haven't asked why Umi's eyes were looking sore last night too, so she definitely needs more time for that. Maybe she also wants to see more of that cute face when Umi gets embarrassed. And maybe she can touch those strong arms and shoulders again… or something.

"O-Okay. Will the restaurant across here be fine with you? I heard from my friends that they serve good food there," Umi smiles shyly, remembering how Nozomi and Eli told her about that restaurant where they celebrated one of their anniversaries. Their lovey-dovey stories can actually be useful sometimes.

"Yes, of course! Anywhere is fine as long as you're coming with me, Umi- _chan_!"

For some reason, Umi can feel her heart jumping at the fact that she's going on a _date_ with Kotori. It's technically an apology date, but there's still the word 'date' in it so this totally counts. And with a super cute and kind girl too that she's beginning to really like. All those years of being single may have been meant for this day — or last night — with that fateful meeting they have that's surely one for the books.

"Shall we go then?" Umi stands and hesitantly extends her right hand to Kotori. From here on, Umi vows to redeem herself to the kind _lovebird_ even by the simplest gestures she can think of.

Kotori looks at the hand and smiles fondly before holding it and letting herself be pulled up from her seat.

"Sure!"

Perhaps this is the 'right time' that Nozomi is talking about? Well, even if it isn't, Umi is going to make sure that her new-found friendship with Kotori, no matter how weird and _improper_ it started, will be more memorable than it already is. Who knows, maybe she can also make up for that drunken kiss sometime soon and replace it with the romantic one that she have always imagined.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Extra: Stupid Umi

It's already 8 PM and Umi's car is currently parked in front of Kotori's house. Their _date_ is such a blast with so many stories left and right that time is all but a forgotten element. No regrets on anything, though. That goes for the both of them.

"Sorry that you had to miss fetching your cousin today, Umi-chan," Kotori says, looking at Umi apologetically while holding the seat belt on her chest.

"Please, you don't need to worry about that. It's not really mandatory for me to fetch her. It's just that my aunt asked me the favor," Umi replies. "I should be the one apologizing for making you skip your work tonight."

"It's okay! My boss likes me so it wasn't really hard to convince him about letting me take a day off today," Kotori explains, her voice bubblier than usual.

Umi appears startled at the statement. " _L-Likes_? Your boss... _likes_ you?"

Kotori flashes an innocent smile. "Yeah! I'm quite a good bartender so he always tells me that he likes me better than the others. You should visit our bar sometimes with your friends," she chuckles, one hand covering her mouth lightly. "Is there something wrong, Umi-chan?"

"O-Oh, I just thought- I thought you meant..."

Kotori's mouth forms into a circle in realization. "Oh, I see. You thought he _likes_ me?"

Umi doesn't respond. She just tightens both her hands' grip on the steering wheel and lowers her head. She doesn't look at Kotori because her face is heating up. _Why did I even think that it's -_ that- _kind of like? Stupid Umi._

"Well, even if he _likes_ me, I'm not really interested in him."

Amber eyes finally shoot up to meet Kotori's, a hopeful smile accompanying it. Umi now looks like a kid who's been told that Santa Claus will be visiting. "R-Really?"

 _She's so easy to read._ "Yeah. There's someone else I like," Kotori chirps with both eyebrows raised, her eyes and smile giving a suggestive look to Umi. From their conversations earlier, she can tell that Umi is a bit dense, but she's going to take her chances in teasing the blue-haired female. "Someone way more handsome and nicer than my boss. And really cute too when embarrassed~"

"Oh." Umi comments, trying not to sound too disappointed. She shifts her gaze back to the steering wheel with a slight pout. "He sounds nice."

 _So much for finally leaving my single status._

"I actually just met _her,_ " Kotori shares.

Umi just nods absently.

"In a very _improper_ way too. But I'm really glad that _we_ met that way~"

Kotori waits for a dawn of realization on Umi, but as she half-expected, it's to no avail. It seems like Umi is moping too much already to even notice whatever she just said. The denseness in Umi is going to be harder to crack than she originally thinks, but from Umi's reaction on the current topic, Kotori knows that her chances with the girl are as big as Honoka's appetite for bread.

"I guess I'll go ahead now," Kotori says, already reaching for the door handle.

Umi immediately tenses up on this one. "Ah, I'll open the door for you."

She goes down from the car and quickly walks her way to Kotori's side. Once the door is open, Umi gives another one of her shy smiles and carefully watches Kotori go down from the passenger seat.

And just like a romantic cliché movie that Umi is never fond of watching, Kotori's left foot hits the car's side sill step and makes her trip on her way down. Ever with the fast reaction, Umi catches Kotori in her arms, the latter's face burying on Umi's chest and both hands holding on to well-built shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Umi asks.

Kotori looks up with urgency. She freezes when she realizes that their faces are now very close to each other that one single move will make their noses touch. They both stare at each other without a word, and Umi can feel her eyes slowly trailing down to Kotori's mouth. It's also the same for Kotori's eyes with how she's gaping at Umi's lips.

With her heart beating really fast, Kotori starts to close her eyes, as if expecting _something_ to happen, and her hands unconsciously tighten its hold on Umi's shoulders. This is it! Kotori can finally have her first kiss replaced!

 _Umi-chan... please!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nope, not today.

"A-Are you hurt?" Umi says as she pulls her face away. Kotori's tight grip on her unfortunately makes her think that the girl is hurting somewhere.

"No." Kotori answers with a straight face. She finally lets go of Umi and steps back a little with a pout. "Thanks. For catching me."

"Are you sure? Y-You sound upset..." Umi asks again, the worry evident on her face.

"No, I'm fine! Just tired maybe," Kotori explains, smiling genuinely again to hopefully convince Umi. _Stupid Umi-chan. I'll get you next time_.

"Really? Do you-"

"Yes, really! I'm just really clumsy sometimes. Thanks a lot for driving me home, Umi-chan!"

Umi raises one eyebrow but chooses to be believe anyway, so she doesn't ask further. "Well... If you say so. And you're very welcome."

They stand together quietly for a few seconds while still facing each other. There's a kind of unresolved tension again, but it's one that is not exactly unwelcome.

"I'll be going inside now, Umi-chan. See you again next time?"

Umi nods with a smile. "Yes. Of course. I'll be texting you."

Kotori finally makes her way to the small gate of her house. She turns to Umi one more time and waves with her sweetest smile before finally closing the metal gate.

Upon seeing that the gate is firmly closed, Umi spins to the direction of her car but doesn't walk to it just yet.

"I like you, Kotori." she says to herself in the most normal volume of her voice, trying to hear how it sounds like coming from her tongue. Umi has a habit of talking to herself when she's alone or when she needs pep talk. She wants to get rid of this habit sometimes, but it comforts her a lot in times of need.

"As if I can tell her that. She likes someone else..." she continues, her voice finally lowering down to an audible whisper.

"Umi-chan?"

Of course she isn't alone.

Slowly, Umi looks to where the voice came from. Kotori is right behind her. In close distance. Probably only two or three small steps away from her.

Umi's mouth forgets how to close itself again upon realizing that she might have been heard by the very person she just mentioned. Her mind, on the other hand, does not forget to tell her to speak.

"D-D-Did you just hear everything I said?!" Umi exclaims nervously, her eyes too round for normal.

"No...?" Kotori tilts her head in confusion.

A sigh of relief comes from Umi. _That was close._ "W-Why are you out here again, Kotori? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, I forgot my phone in your car. Sorry."

Umi runs with stiff steps, opens the car door quickly and grabs the phone lying on the passenger seat. She tries to keep her hand from shaking as she holds out the device back to Kotori. "H-Here."

"Thank you," Kotori takes the phone gently, making sure that she grazes Umi's fingers. She has her ways. "I'll be going again now. Good night, Umi-chan!"

"Good night, Kotori."

The same scene happens for the second time with Umi standing just near her car and Kotori waving at her before closing the gate from the inside, although the only difference might be the embarrassed blush on Umi's face. This time, Umi decides to get inside her car real quick and starts the engine. She might need to visit Eli and Nozomi tonight and ask how the blonde got over her awkwardness towards the purple-haired girl, all the possible teasing be damned.

From inside the Minami residence, Kotori is leaning on the door of her room, her hand holding her phone tightly to her chest. She pulls away the phone from her and opens the gallery, tapping on the most recent photo of her and Umi smiling together from their lunch date in the restaurant. Kotori does not hold back the very hearty smile she's been trying to keep all afternoon anymore, especially with what she _accidentally_ heard from Umi just now.

"I like you too, Umi-chan."

* * *

A/N: More KotoUmi cliché for our gay cliché needs.

Thanks again for reading! Here's to more KotoUmi love!


End file.
